User blog:MacTheEpic/Epic (112: Prison Break)
Author's Note: Alright, so the written version of Epic will pick up right after the latest episode (111). I don't want to remake stuff you've already seen. Oh, and, uh... WARNING: THE FOLLOWING MAY CONTAIN MATURE CONTENT THAT IS NOT SUITABLE FOR ANYONE UNDER THE AGE OF 12. But you know, read it if you want, the warning is just there so you can't like, sue me or anything. And don't get mad if I don't represent your PoV correctly, so if you make a stupid decision in the story, don't get mad. It's how the story goes. Anyway, without further ado... Epic (112: Breaking In) POV: Rue It took me a few moments to realize what we were doing. I mean, we were breaking into a prison. A maximum security prison. People don't usually break into prisons. People break OUT of them. Weird. Whatever. So many weird things had happened over the past few years, I didn't even know what was normal anymore. Well, might as well- "RUE!" Abbey yelled. "WHAT!?" I yelled back. "You've been staring at air for the past few minutes, I got the code to the prison. Just call them using the number on your card, tell them the code and that you have a "Prisoner Delivery", they'll come by to pick us up." Seemed simple enough. The number on my card was "324-876-0298" I dialed it. They picked up. "Officer Devin?" They asked. I guess they recognized my identity by the number on my card. "Yeah. It's me. I got a prisoner delivery for you guys. Code: A1313. It's some rebels. Can you guys come by and pick us up?" I responded. "Well, sir, Officers don't usually come to the Prison on Deliveries, they just let us handle it." They pointed out. Little did they know, I am skilled in the art of improvisation! "I'm supervising this delivery, Ssenkrad wants to make sure everything is in tip-top shape." I replied. "Like an inspector?" "Yes. Like an inspector." "Oh, well nice talking to you, sir. Some guards will be around in a few minutes to pick you and the prisoners up. Meet them at these coordinates I'm uploading on to your phone. See you soon, sir." They hung up. How rude. "How did it go?" Eva asked. "It went fine. We need to meet them at these coordinates." I showed them the coordinates they uploaded to my phone. "I know where that is. It's not far from here. C'mon. Let's get ready." Abbey said. "Wait, don't we get any weapons or anything?" I asked. "You get a weapon. Here, take this." Abbey gave me a 9mm pistol with the words "'SSENKRAD'S ORDER" '''engraved on it. "Wait, what the heck is this?" I asked. "A standard-issue pistol for high-ranking officers. You'll need it since you're posing as one. The security in that prison is so tight that even a little mistake like not carrying your pistol might blow your cover." She explained. "No, I know it's a 'standard-issue pistol', but I mean, why an actual pistol? No "tech blaster" or anything?" I asked. "Silly Rue," she said. "This is the written version of 'Epic'. We're playing with the big boy toys now." "Gee, I always wanted big boy toys." I replied. "Lego's, Nerf, M-Rated Video Games..." "Don't be a smartass." Mac interrupted. "Fine..." I replied. "Alright, we're wasting time here, Rue, get your nano-fiber mask on. There's an officer's outfit in a box under the table over there. Put that on. Then let's go to the pick-up location." Abbey commanded. ''30 minutes later... We arrived at the pick-up location after walking on a dirt road. We couldn't use a car, they'd need to make sure It was a forest area. It was nice, a few birds, flowers, an abandoned log cabin in the distance. Nice to know that Ssenkrad didn't ruin EVERYTHING in this world. "When'll they get here?" Eva asked. "Soon, hopefully." I replied. "C'mon, I gotta put you guys in these handcuffs, you have to look like prisoners." I told them. I snapped the handcuffs on all of their hands. I brought them down on their knees to make them look like they were under my control. A few minutes later, two guards got there, one of them looked a bit asian, and the other had a tan, but was very obviously white. The guards came walking, surprisingly. "How'd you guys get here so quick by walking?" I asked them. "Oh, there's tons of elevators up here that'll take you to and from the prison." They replied. "Alright, well let's go, we're wasting time." I commanded. "Yes, sir." They led us to a rock, where they input a code on a hidden control panel. The rock was actually AN ELEVATOR. (AMAZING, RIGHT?) It was pretty lackluster compared to all the other stuff I'd seen thus far. But whatever. They led us to the elevator, pressed a couple of buttons, and then the elevator just dropped downward. Like, it didn't move slowly down like a normal elevator. You know how there's this "Tower of Terror" elevator drop ride at Disney World? (Well, before Ssenkrad took it over and made it 'Ssenkrad World') It was like that. But 10 times faster. I actually never went to the ride, but this is how I'd imagine it'd feel like. And even with the enormous speed it still took us like 3 minutes to get there. I mean, this prison was pretty deep in the Earth. That's what she sa- Nevermind. Anyway, when we finally got there, they led us out. And then we saw the prison. It was HUGE! Like, I think they literally could imprison half of the world's population in it! I guess the guards saw me marvel at it. "Yes, the prison is very impressive, it's state-of-the-art. No one has ever escaped." The asian guard said. His name-tag said John. Thank god he had a name I could pronounce. If he had some sort of Chinese name, I'd probably butcher the name and blow my cover or something. They led us inside, there were advanced computers everywhere. The cells were marked with numbers and the only thing you could see of the cells were the steel doors on the outside. There were no windows to look inside. "How do you keep track of the inmates in the cells with no windows?" I asked them. "Don't you know how this prison works? You have been here before, Officer Devin." The tanned guard said. "This is an INSPECTION. Remember? I'm just making sure everything is normal. Now, how do you keep track of the inmates?" I asked him again. "Right, yes, of course. We keep track of them through cameras placed at every possible angle in each of their cells." The tan guard answered. "Who watches all of these cameras?" I asked. "An AI who is hidden away at the very core of this prison." The tan guard said. The guards led us closer and closer to empty cells for Eva, Erik, and Abbey. Once they were in those cells, there was no way we were getting them out without risking being shot by Ssenkrad's guards who were crawling all over the prison with military-grade weapons. "You're running out of time. You need to get the location of the Resistance members and figure out a way to bust them out." Mac said through my earpiece. "So, what keeps the cell doors closed besides the locks?" I asked John. "The AI keeps everything closed and under supervision. Nothing gets past the AI." He replied. "What does it run on?" I asked him. "Electricity. In the case of a power outage or blackout, it has it's own generator that keeps it supplied with electricity up to 72 hours until the outage is resolved." John replied. Perfect. All I needed to do was cause a blackout of some sort, shut down the generator the AI runs on so the cells are no longer protected by it's tech-security, find the prison cell where the resistance members are located, bust them out, and get the hell out of here with all of my team still alive. Piece of cake. Now I just needed to tell the team back at the base to cause a blackout. Telling them without the guards noticing is gonna be pretty hard. Morse Code maybe? Who am I kidding? I don't know morse code! Although I am skilled in the art of improvisation. Hopefully the team at HQ understands what I'm saying. "Gee, John, it'd be horrible if this place got a BLACKOUT." I said. "Yeah, it would-" "I mean, a BLACKOUT is the farthest thing you want to happen in this prison." I said even louder. "R- I mean, Devin. What the hell are you doing!?" Erik asked. "I sure wouldn't want a BLACKOUT right now!" I said again. "A blackout is coming your way in about three seconds, Rue. Wish you could've asked for one more inconspiciously though." Ima said through the earpiece. Three seconds. That'll give me some time to prepare (not really). 3. 2. 1. Lights out. (End of Episode) Hope you guys enjoyed the very first written episode of Epic! Sorry if it seemed a bit short, but it actually took me a while to make, so I hope you guys like it. Feedback would be much appreciated. Let me know what you liked and what you didn't like, and just stuff that needs changing. Let me know your thoughts on it and what you rate it out of 10. Anyway, I'll start writing the next episode soon. Mac Out! Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts